His Butler, Dead
by Merherher Otaku Baka
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are to be wed, but something has been bothering Ciel. Could this be the end for them? Or does Ciel have a sinister plan in mind? Yaoi fluff, SebaCiel.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. Rates and reviews are helpful. Sorry if this story isn't too great, this is my first time writing. This is a yaoi fluff SebaCiel pairing._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unknown Feelings and Darkened Perceptions**

Sebastian walked down the hall quietly with a slight smirk on his face, as usual. He stopped and knocked on the door of his masters' study.

"Come in, Sebastian." His mate, Ciel Phantomhive, said slightly saddened.

Sebastian entered the room, opening the door to find his master with clearly visible tears in his eyes.

"Young master, is something the matter?" Sebastian walked up to Ciel and lifted his head so that they would meet gazes.

"I-I'm fine," Ciel pulled away, "and I told you to stop calling me your master."

"I apologize, Ciel." Sebastian straightened his stance, smiling slightly down at Ciel. "You realize that you may tell me your issues, right? I may not be your butler anymore but you still are very important to me."

"I know, I should trust you more." Ciel wiped his eyes, "Considering that soon we will be married." he looked down at the ring he was wearing. It was a round, sky blue gem, with tiny black diamonds surrounding it.

Sebastian knelt down next to the smaller male and kissed his cheek lightly. "If you do not wish to tell me I am completely fine with that, but I wish for you to be happy my love."

Ciel blushed a light salmon pink, "Yes, I know."

"Good." Sebastian smiled, "Now, we have a full day tomorrow. It would be best if you got some sleep."

"Alright," Ciel stood and started walking toward the door, "but what about you?"

"I have a few things I need to take care of." Sebastian followed him to the door. "I will be back soon."

Ciel nodded in agreement and walked to his room. Sebastian made sure Ciel had closed the door to his bedroom and walked outside and into the night.

* * *

He walked down the sidewalk quietly but stopped abruptly when he saw a shadow appear on the road.

"Hello?" Sebastian looked at the shadow as it moved. He followed its movements as it jumped to the rooftops.

"How foolish of a demon to come near me." The dark shadow emerged into barley visible light, it was a girl. She looked about the age of Ciel but had medium length bleach blonde hair, and swooped bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a long white coat with black pants underneath, calf high black low-heeled boots and a necklace with the charm of a silver scythe on the end. "I figured that your kind would be smarter." She slowly approached Sebastian.

Sebastian took a few steps back. "Would you mind telling me why, you look like a young lady?"

The girls cobalt blue eyes turned to black pits. "You dare not call me that. I am Grim Reaper, although while I hide in this world I am known as Lord Alex Way." She grinned evilly.

"Shall I call you Lord Way then?" Sebastian stared at her, slight confusion on his face.

"Yes, but also know that I am the source of all death in any and every world. I am here on a special task, sent by my father, Lord Death, this certain task will make me the Queen of the Underworld if I am to complete it correctly."

"Ah, yes," Sebastian smiled, "I remember you now. We met once in Hell while you were speaking with Satan. It's quite nice to see you again, Grim."

Alex smiled, "So here you are, Sebastian Michaelis. Good thing I found you this soon in the mission. You're one of my main targets in this task, well you and Ciel Phantomhive that is."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Ciel Phantomhive?! You mean my soon to be wed husband?! What could you possibly want with the two of us?"

Alex's eyes turned back to their normal cobalt color and she laughed, "He's going to be your husband!? Oh well that makes this much more fun!"

"You wouldn't dare touch him." Sebastian glared at her, ready to attack.

"Be fair warned, things don't always end sweetly. Some things aren't what you think they are." Alex said coldly as she stepped back. "Till next time Sebastian." She turned back and ran into the darkness, leaving Sebastian standing still and stunned.

* * *

AN: _Well, what did you think?! I hope you like it! New chapters coming soon~ 3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _If you have any ideas you can PM me and I may include them in a chapter, of course you'll get credit as well :3_

**Chapter 2: The... Reaper?**

Sebastian ran home to the Phantomhive manor. He went straight to Ciel's room, without thinking he laid next to him and embraced him tightly.

"S...Sebastian?" Ciel opened his eyes sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep my love." Sebastian said softly and kissed his forehead.

Ciel smiled and closed his eyes again, nuzzling against Sebastian's chest.

* * *

The next morning Alex was running down the street, her hair flew behind her as she ran through the crowd filled streets. To the average eye she looked like any other girl, very poised and beautiful, but the demons of London could sense a bad vibe from her and her twisted words. She fled until she reached the Phantomhive manor, to find Ciel himself sitting in the front yard alone.

"Hello, who are you?" Ciel asked as he looked up at her.

"Are you Ciel?" Alex asked, panting though she wasn't tired.

"Yes, he is." Sebastian appeared behind Ciel, glaring at Alex.

"Hmm, what a surprise to see you again, Sebastian." Alex faked a sweet smile.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close, as his way to show protection, "You will NOT touch my mate."

Alex snickered, "How pitiful, if I wanted him dead he already would be!" she reached her arm up into the air with an open palm. A long staff like structure began to appear in her hand. With one swift motion, Alex pulled her arm down and a long scythe was in her hand. The scythe was mainly black, with silver scraches shown on the blade. Giant spikes appeared along the top of the blade, "You see, I don't miss." she smirked.

Sebastian shoved Ciel roughly behind him, "You will not touch him."

"Wasn't planning on it," The scythe vanished from Alex's hand, "I need your help."

"Why on Earth would I help you?!" Sebastian shouted with anger.

"Sebastian calm down! Just listen to her." Ciel sounded slightly hurt but calm.

Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you, Ciel. Sebastian, I need your help on my task here." Alex looked at them both, some sorrow shown on her face.

"What exactly is your task?" Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

"Elimination." Alexs' voice pierced through the chill of the breeze with a hint of depression.

"Elimination of what?" Ciel looked fascinated.

"Light," Alex looked down, a slight smirk appeared on her face but went unnoticed by the two males, "I have to destroy the light so that my father may spread terror."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sebastian released his grip on Ciel.

"You will know soon enough, Michaelis." Alex held up her necklace and vanished.

"What does she mean, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at him, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ciel, I'm sure nothing will happen." Sebastian gave a reassuring smile.

Ciel nodded slowly, feeling fear grip him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Insanity**

Ciel sat, blankly staring at a wall. It had been weeks since their last encounter. Sebastian sat behind him, worried about Ciel's current condition.

"T-tell me again Sebastian, what's wrong with me...?" Ciel whimpered as he laid down on their bed.

"Ciel, you're ill. We don't know exactly what it is, but me know it's not human." Sebastian sighed softly as he knelt down to his beloved.

"Then how do you know that I'm ill? Couldn't this just be a little fun with fate?" Ciel smiled insanely.

"Well, well, I'm not at all surprised to see you like this, Ciel." Alex stood in the doorway to the bedroom, her scythe in hand.

Sebastian glared at her for a moment but in a split second turned and fiercely pinned her to the wall by her throat, "What the hell have you done to him?!" he shouted angrily.

"I've done nothing," Alex smirked, "and if this is an attempt to kill me, I'll have you know that it is impossible to kill me. Only one such material can do so."

Sebastian dropped her, "Why are you here?"

"For the show of course!" Alex twisted her scythe around, "It's only once in an uprising that a human catches Insanity!"

"Insanity?" Sebastian looked at her, puzzled.

"Indeed." Alex smirked, "I have the same illness myself but I can control it." she sighed. "You see, I can use it as a weapon or power if it infects me and shows itself."

"But how does one control it?" Sebastian watched her wearily.

"No mere human could control it," Alex looked at Sebastian grimly, "but it will be I who takes Ciel's life when this is over."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked back to Ciel, who was watching the both of them with wide eyes.

"Get out, now." Sebastian growled lowly with blood red eyes.

"Have fun, Sebastian," Alex threw her scythe into the air and it vanished, "but don't hesitate to call when you don't know where your darlings fate is going!" she disappeared.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for taking so long to put out a new chapter, I've been really busy. Any good story ideas? PM me 'em!_


End file.
